Order Of Slytherin Return of the Flint
by Aveline Archer
Summary: *COMPLETE* Oliver held my hand and whispered; "Everything will be okay Nyssa." Marcus confessed to asking for us personally, he enjoyed making Oliver watch as I was beaten. Until one day I finally punched back. MF/OC
1. Prison

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the rights to the Harry Potter world or any of its characters. They all belong to J.K Rowling.

However Nyssa Edwards is an original character, she belongs to me so please do not use.

This is fan fiction. None of the events actually happened, other than in my mind.

**Recap from Order of Slytherin's Last Chapter.**

I hung my head as Katie's arms wrapped around me, and she pressed her forehead against my temple.

"You're not to blame…"

"Only I was to escape…but I couldn't leave Oliver there, h-he said he l-loved me."

"What happened to Marcus? Why isn't he here?"

"He said he wish he hadn't of saved me."

"I'm sorry Nyssa." She whispered hugging my tightly. "I have my things ready, I'll wash up and we'll leave."

Katie combed my brown hair off my wet face and gave me a feeble smile before pulling away and gathering her clothes.

I pulled my wand from within my travelling cloak and gave it a sharp flick so the bed automatically cleaned itself. I rose from the bed and walked out of the bedroom to find the small one bedroom cottage empty. Katie obviously didn't spend much time anywhere else but in the bedroom which meant erasing fingerprints and other traces of her were easily done. By the time she emerged from the bathroom, I was waiting by the front door with her suitcase.

I flung a woolen scarf round her neck. "It's still cold out."

"Where are we going?"

"We're taking a train to Rome, and then we fly on an airplane to Singapore…it'll be safe there until the war ends."

"If it ends." Katie muttered lifting up the suitcase handle. "What about Oliver?"

"He's meeting us in Rome." I replied opening the front door to see the street almost fully lit by the spring sunshine. "Maybe things were always meant to end this way." I murmured and walked out of the cottage hearing Katie's footsteps behind me.

**Order of Slytherin - Return of the Flint**

**1 -**

**Nyssa.**

I had to remind myself to breath, a deep breath of cool air through my chapped lips and released through my nostrils a few seconds later. It was hard enough to keep myself awake in the darkness without reminding myself the basic task of breathing.

I couldn't recall the days or months anymore, but the beatings were less frequent. I drew my knees tightly against my chest hugging them for some sort of comfort as the coldest part of the night crept closer from the corners of my cell. I couldn't really tell if it was night or day but I assumed because the screaming had stopped it must've meant even our captors needed sleep.

I closed my eyes and buried my nose in the faint warmth of the rags clothing my slender figure. I wanted to remember happier moments in the past but since the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters had completely taken over the Wizarding and Muggle worlds, there wasn't much happiness or hope left.

I had joined the Order of the Phoenix when the Dark Lord returned and murdered my parents. Along with my fellow Gryffindor friends that had joined, we fought and died side by side during many battles in hopes of keeping the world we loved alive, but with the dwindling numbers of the Order and the growing number of Death Eaters it wasn't long until those still alive were enslaved. Those lucky enough to have something worthwhile for the Dark Lord were allowed to live normally, but the rest of us were divided between Death Eaters as their personal slaves or sent to a number of prisons situated around the country.

I was such a witch placed into a prison where Death Eaters and their supporters could do what they want with me. It was a cruel fate but my dear friend Oliver Wood and I chose to return to England to fight. Sometimes I thought what made it worse was that the Death Eater who ran this particular prison was my former love; Marcus Flint.

I don't remember much about the day I was captured; only that Oliver held my hand and whispered; "Everything will be okay Nyssa." Marcus confessed to asking for us personally, he enjoyed making Oliver watch as I was beaten. Until one day I finally punched back, allowing a smirk to play on my lips as Marcus cradled his broken nose. The reaction was instant, his wand was in his hand and a flash of bright green light hit Oliver straight in the chest sending his thin body crashing into the nearest wall and then the floor. The last thread of hope I clung too died that night.

My eyes opened as the dull ache in my heart returned. I heard the bolts on the cell door scrape metal on metal before it slowly parted its frame revealing Marcus and another unnamed Death Eater.

Marcus was dressed in an expensive suit, with a plain white shirt underneath the jacket showing off a scar just below neck. His black hair was still short and combed back showing off his ageless features. I noticed the silver ring bearing his family's motto was on his index finger.

"Get her off the floor!" His voice was rough and caused a handful of shivers to run down my spine.

The unnamed brawny Death Eater walked in and grabbed my arm hauling me easily to my feet. He stayed at my side as Marcus stepped into the cell. The dim lighting of the corridor outside cast an unholy light around his burly figure as his grey eyes focused on my face.

"How are you feeling my darling Nyssa?"

I frowned at him. "Why are you here Marcus?"

"Tonight is the fifth anniversary of your beloveds death," The corners of his lips curved into their familiar knowing smirk as my brown eyes dipped to the floor. "It only seems like yesterday that I killed your true love…"

"You know nothing of love!" I spat feeling the Death Eaters grip of my arm tighten and hold me in place.

"So you did love him?"

"What do you call this personal vendetta of yours?" My knees began to tremble slightly; I wasn't use to this much exertion. "Why couldn't you let the past be the past? Why couldn't you just let me love you?"

"As usual you're not answering the question."

"What happened to you?" I whispered staring up into his grey eyes.

"I've decided to release you." He stated calmly and pulled his wand from within his suit jacket.

"W-what?"

"I'm going to release you from this prison Nyssa."

He stepped forward allowing the tip of his wand to run lightly along my jaw line causing my vision to blur as my eyelids rimmed with tears. But I bit my lip so they wouldn't fall; I couldn't let him know how much pain he caused me.

"Go ahead."

He nodded his head at the unnamed Death Eater. "You can leave us."

My arm was released but before my knees could give out Marcus' free hand grabbed my elbow keeping me standing up right. I was instantly caught up in a cloud of his spicy cologne I had once found intoxicating, and the warmth of his body so close to mine brought back the happy memories I had been struggling to find earlier.

"Are you going to answer my question Nyssa?" He asked sticking the tip of his wand beneath my chin, so I was forced to look up at him. "Did you love Oliver?"

I studied his face from the slightly bent nose I had caused by breaking his nose to the natural crooked curve of his lips. My gaze flicked to his grey eyes that almost appeared black in this light before I whispered, "Yes."

Marcus lowered his wand and my arm causing my knees to give way beneath me and I collapsed to the floor. He turned his back on me but I could see his fingers curl into a tight fist.

"I always wondered what it would be like to hear you say the words, to know that _I_ came second to that stupid Gryffindor," I hastily ran my fingers beneath my eyes catching the tears that had fallen. "To know that _I_ wasn't good enough for you. You Gryffindor's are all the same…"

"As are you Slytherin's." He cast a dark glance at me over his shoulder. "You only think of yourselves and how to bully the next person into making your life better!" I choked on a sob. "You have no idea how you hurt me!"

"By killing your precious…"

"By loving me!" I snapped. "I died that night, when you said you wished you hadn't saved me…"

"You left me!" He angrily faced me pointing his wand at me.

"I only walked out the door that you opened." I replied quietly. "I'm already dead on the inside, you'd be doing me favour."

I managed to rise on my knees and gently tucked my dirty hair behind my ears. Marcus just stared at me for a long moment and turned away when his chin wrinkled storming out of the cell. The door was slammed behind him and the metal bolts were scraped back into place leaving me more confused than before.


	2. Honesty

_Sorry for the long delay of posting this. Hope you enjoy Chapter 2, and Chapter 3 is in the process of being written._

* * *

><p><strong>2 -<strong>

**Marcus.**

I held the cool crystal glass against my temple as I closed my eyes, listening to the faint screams from the prisoners echo off the concrete walls. The physical torture stopped at night but the mental angst continued until dawn. After six years of running this particular prison, I was still amazed by how stubborn Order members were at giving up information, not that mattered much these days. Harry Potter was considered dead, or didn't give a crap about his people anymore.

I opened my eyes and placed the glass on the table opening the top drawer to reveal the photograph of Nyssa Edwards. She was standing on a sand dune, outside my family's seaside shack in a summer dress smiling and waving. I felt myself smile and then quickly slammed the drawer shut on the past. She chose Oliver. She admitted it.

"Sir?"

My grey eyes shifted to the young Death Eater standing before my desk as I held my glass. "What?" I pressed the edge of the glass against my bottom lip and tipped the aged Firewhiskey down my throat.

"Prisoner 454, is she still to be released?"

"I haven't decided yet." I reached for the Firewhiskey bottle and poured myself another delicious mouthful of the amber liquor. "Why are you still here?"

"Sir, there are rumours…there is word of betrayal among the ranks."

I rolled my eyes lowering my feet off my desk. "Has Montague been telling bullshit war stories again?"

"He mentioned someone called Pucey…"

The Death Eater nervously swayed on the spot as my eyes narrowed into a vicious glare. "Pucey? That's impossible!"

"I heard Elise Pucey is still alive…"

I rose from my seat and walked round the desk grabbing the Death Eater by his shirt collar lightly shaking him. "What else?"

"I-I don't know anything else sir…"

I picked up the young Death Eater and threw him into the nearest concrete wall before storming out of my office. I stalked the corridors of the prison following the familiar route to the cell I often walked by during the darkest part of the night. I pulled a bundle of keys from my pocket and roughly undid the lock and then slid the bolt across the rusty metal. I tugged the door open letting the light flash a spotlight upon Nyssa curled up in a corner.

"You bitch!" I stalked towards the fragile beauty and coiled my fingers round her neck easily lifting her slender figure up on her feet. "What have you been saying about Elise Pucey?"

"N-nothing." She gasped as my fingers tightened almost pinching the delicate skin of her neck.

"I was just told Elise is still alive!" I stared into her brown eyes but couldn't tell if she lying, so I released her throat and smacked my hand hard against her cheek sending her back into the wall. "I KILLED HER! SHE IS DEAD!"

Nyssa slowly shifted her hair off her face and cradled her reddening cheek as she spoke. "You only thought you killed her."

"What?"

"Only a few people were trusted with important information, Elise was one of those because of what she knew about the Dark Lord's plans." Nyssa braced herself against the concrete wall as I raised my hand again. "I didn't find out until I returned to England."

"But I killed her!"

"Death isn't final…"

I wrapped my fingers round her throat again feeling the skin shudder as she swallowed. "Do you think you're brave?"

"Only compared to some."

"Tell me what you know Nyssa." I ordered.

"I've been here six years," She sighed. "I know nothing more than that."

"Bullshit! You knew what Elise's death did to me!"

She didn't say anything for a long time, and my fingers eventually fell from her throat back to my sides. "Why are you keeping alive?" She asked quietly.

"You think this is easy for me?" She held onto the concrete wall as she slowly walked to the opposite side of the cell. She stood in the corner and stared at the floor. "I'm good at causing pain, always have been. And no amount of alcohol can make me forget that."

"If you're not going to kill me, please take your pity party elsewhere." She muttered.

"Damn it Nyssa! This is me apologizing…" I walked over to her and with one hand I held her elbow while the other combed her dirty hair off her face. "You know I could never take that final step," My thumb gently ran over her red cheekbone as I spoke. "I've loved you since that day on the beach…"

"Then why say those horrible things?" Her brown eyes lifted to my grey ones.

"I thought I was protecting you at first, and then it was jealously…"

"I did love Oliver," She whispered cupping my face within her bony hands. "But I always loved you more."

My thumb brushed away the tear drop that rolled down her cheek before I leaned in pressing my lips into hers tasting dirt and the saltiness of her tears. Our foreheads rested together as the cute curb of her nose brushed mine.

"The only release I can give you is to put a Death Eater in charge of you." I stated quietly.

"You?" She asked.

"No, that would look suspicious. But I know someone that owes me a favour, he'll treat you good."

Nyssa lightly shook her head. "I'm not strong enough…"

"I'm giving you the chance to be free, you can be with Katie." I kissed her nose. "I stole six years of your life, this is the least I can do…"

"I've already lost you once, don't send me away again." She buried her face in my neck. "I love you Marcus."

I hugged her tightly with a smile. "I'll go and write up the release form now."

We pulled apart and I slowly walked out of the cell closing the door behind me. I peered through the tiny window to watch Nyssa sit on the floor burying her face in her hands. What tomorrow held I wasn't completely sure, but I loved her and that was all that mattered to me right now.


	3. Rejuvenate

**3 - Rejuvenate**

**Nyssa.**

The Manor made of the most expensive bricks and mortar didn't belong to Death Eater Nico Giovanni, but was gifted to him after he murdered the Muggle family that originally lived there. The golden frame paintings contained sour looking Muggles posing with guns and wearing puffy dresses. While Oriental rugs covered the concrete floors.

I stood on such a fine rug woven with different shades of red and gold while Nico studied me from where he sat in a grand leather chair beside the fireplace. His blue eyes were slightly too far apart and gave his pale features an odd look. He was very slender, with no muscular structure whatsoever. He looked like my former prisoner cell mates.

"Marcus told me you're a half blood," I nodded. "So am I. Does that shock you?" I shook my head. "He didn't mention much about you, which intrigues me…"

His gaze shifted to the young maid that entered, dressed in a simple black dress that reached her knee with a white apron over top. Her blonde hair was set in a thin braid that made me think of Katie, and where she was right now. I swallowed hard staring at Nico as the corner of his lips twitched up slightly as the maid addressed him.

"You called for me sir?"

"Celia, this is Nyssa. She will be helping you from now on." I flashed Celia a feeble smile which she returned. "She'll be in the corner bedroom, would you help her settle in."

"Of course sir. Will she be working the party this evening?"

"No, she'll be with you in the kitchen. You may go."

Celia bowed and reached for my elbow directing me out of the room and across the vast entrance towards the solid wall. I glanced nervously at the young girl but she placed her hand against the wall and revealed a door.

"I worried about that on my first day," She took the lead along the narrow corridor that was lit by a single light bulb. "Mr. Giovanni is a kind man -"

"Also a Death Eater."

"That doesn't make him a bad person," She remarked quickly. "A lot of people joined back then out of fear -"

"I know that. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to offend you."

We stopped at the end of the corridor and she opened the door on the right.

"It's okay, this is your room." She allowed me to walk into the plain cream painted room.

It was the same size as my concrete cell but was improved by a double bed, a set of drawers and a window that looked out over the vast landscaped gardens. I walked to the drawers where a vase full of peach coloured roses sat, and it caused my heart to skip a beat as my fingers touched the delicate petals. Only two people knew they were my favourite.

"Mr. Giovanni was told by your former master they were your favourite, he requested you have fresh ones everyday."

"They're beautiful." I murmured.

"My bedroom is next door, and the door to the kitchens is just here," I looked behind Celia to see the door opposite mine. "Mr. Giovanni is hosting a party this evening; you'll be helping me set up the food with Cook."

"How many staff is there here?"

"Well until today it was myself and Cook…he's an old man from Scotland and served the family before Mr. Giovanni." Celia sat on the edge of my bed and picked at the fraying hem of her apron. "Mr. Giovanni hasn't said much about you, just that you were with your last master for a long time -"

"I was in prison for six years," I faced Celia as her green eyes grew wide. "I was captured and branded a traitor," I reached for the hem of my shirt and slowly pulled it up to reveal the scars from beatings I had received. "I guess this is meant to be my fresh start."

"I-I…"

I lightly shook my head lowering my shirt. "It's okay; I'm tougher than I look."

Celia suddenly rose from the bed and closed the door, walking back to me and taking my hands into hers. Her voice was slightly strained as she spoke and her hands trembled. "Were you in the Order of the Phoenix?" She whispered and I nodded. "So was I -"

"What?"

"Shh," She hissed looking round the room as if we were being heard by some invisible force. "I joined four years ago with my boyfriend, we were captured and I was sent here. I still receive letters once a month…" I raised an eyebrow and she released my hands speaking in a louder tone. "Your uniform is in the bottom drawer, I will let you rest and collect you for lunch."

I nodded once again and Celia quickly left the room leaving me with more questions than answers.

Celia and I stood side by side rolling miles of pastry by hand while Cook stood over the stove staring into the deep pot of soup. I could hear the footsteps above me as hired servants dressed the Manor for the party many Death Eaters and their supporters were invited to.

I set my rolling pin aside and ran the back of my hand across my forehead. There were so many questions filling my head but I didn't dare speak in front of Cook. I didn't know who to trust or if I was being pulled into some sort of trick.

"You can start cutting up the apples now!" Cook stated walking over and reaching round me for the bundle of herbs I had collected from the garden earlier, and threw them into the pot.

I walked round the table to face Celia and started chopping the apples for the desert.

"Can you tell me about yourself?"

She glanced at me and smiled. She was carefree; almost enjoying the time she spent here. "Y'mean about my family and where I come from?" I nodded. "Well, I was born in Pairs but raised on a farm in Dorset."

"And schooling…was it Muggle?"

"I attended Beauxbatons," I raised an eyebrow remembering reading about the French Magical School while at Hogwarts. "But I'm a Muggle, like Cook." She smiled at Cook who only rolled his eyes in response. "My boyfriend was a wizard, we met at school…he had curly black hair and blue eyes like the sky on a summer's day…" Her smile faded and she continued rolling out the pastry. "He was killed two years ago."

"I'm sorry."

"We were going to be married after the war ended." She sighed and looked at me. "What's your story Nyssa?"

"Oddly enough, it's very similar to yours." I caught her gaze shift over my shoulder to Cook but I pretended not to notice reaching for another red apple from the basket.

"I'm going to collect some potatoes from the garden." Cook announced suddenly giving a nod as he passed, rubbing his hands on his apron as he walked out of the kitchen.

Celia quickly rushed to my side and dragged me to stand by the stove and the bubbling soup. "We don't have long," She whispered. "Cook joined the Order after I started working here; I received a letter this afternoon from them -"

"They're still together?"

"Yes, after what you said this morning I wrote to them and they confirmed who you were,' She pulled a crumpled piece of parchment from within her apron pocket. "I was asked to give you this letter, but don't send a response until its dark out."

I took the parchment and carefully placed it in my bra just as Cook waltzed back in with a couple of potatoes. The corners of his lips curved slightly as Celia and I hurriedly went back to the table to continue our work, the parchment lightly scratching my skin causing me to wonder what it said.


	4. Departure

**A/N -** _Another fresh Chapter, and I'm thinking there's only a couple of left until the story is completely finished but as I'm working on them at the moment who knows where Nyssa and Marcus could take me._

* * *

><p><strong>4 - Departures<strong>

**Marcus.**

I shifted through the amused crowd of my fellow Death Eaters and slipped out of the ballroom into the vast entrance. I drained the Firewhiskey in my glass and set it on a random table as a cute young blonde girl appeared from nowhere. She was dressed plainly but my grey eyes focused on the single peach rose she held.

I stalked towards her knowing it was a sign from Nyssa because when we were together I would always buy her the favored flowers. "Where is she?"

"Are you Marcus Flint?" I nodded. "I need proof, a silver ring…"

I held up my hand and the girl opened the hidden door in the wall behind her. "It's the last door on the right."

I gave her a feeble smile before walking past her into the dim lit corridor, quickly following it until the end where the last door on the right was slightly ajar. I pressed my fingers against the wood and pushed it open revealing my beautiful Nyssa sitting on the edge of the double bed. She wore the same plain black dress as the other girl and her brown hair was pulled back into a tight bun.

I smiled. "Nyssa -"

"Shh," She jumped up from the bed and rushed past me to close the door. "There's no time," She stood before me holding a piece of yellowing parchment in her hands, her eyes damp and her voice held a tremor. "I had to talk to you before -"

I grabbed her arms staring down into her brown eyes. "Has Nico done something to you?"

"No, Marcus please listen to me!" Her hands shook slightly. "I got a letter from the Order -"

"How the hell -"

"Marcus!" She hissed. "This war has destroyed my family and taken away everyone I've ever loved. But that day at the beach when we kissed for the first time I knew I was fighting on the right side," She licked her lips and swallowed hard. "I always dreamed after the war we'd get married and start a family, and that's what kept me going knowing I had you -"

"Nyssa -" I sighed lightly shaking my head.

"I need you to choose a side Marcus."

I frowned releasing her arms. "Choose?"

"Will you fight with the Death Eaters or with me?"

"There is no Order of the Phoenix Nyssa, we've killed or imprisoned those that were left. Death Eaters are in control…"

She glanced towards the open window and then focused on my face. I couldn't find the words to confess my dreams had been the same as hers, not after six years of darkness. I couldn't forget what I had done and live blissfully. But as I looked into her eyes again I saw something flicker, and realized there was something deeper going on.

"You've planned something haven't you?"

She slowly nodded tucking the parchment into her dress pocket and then pulled out her wand from her other pocket. "Will you come with me?"

"I'm not worth it." I whispered.

"Somehow I think you are." Her lips curved slightly as she walked over to the window and stared out into the darkness.

"I love you Nyssa."

She carefully climbed out the window and glanced back at me letting her tears fall freely. "I'll see you on the battle field."

"Wait Nyssa," I walked over pulling off my silver ring that had been in my family for centuries. "Give me your hand."

She extended her open palm and I placed the ring in the centre before curling her fingers closed over it. Her damp lashes fluttered wiping away a fresh wave of emotion as she leaned against the window sill wrapping her arms round my neck in a tight embrace. I buried my nose in her hair and closed my eyes to remember this moment as if it would be the last time we saw each other.

Nyssa released me with a chase kiss to my cheek and turned on her heel walking into the dark garden, but I heard five quick popping sounds and I knew she was gone but in safe hands. Whatever that parchment contained meant the war was about to come to a head and we would all fight to the death.

I leaned against the window sill and breathed in the night air, savoring the scent of herbs and spring flowers and silently hoped it wasn't for the last time.


	5. Salvation

**5 - Salvation**

**Nyssa.**

I inhaled deeply waking from a dreamless sleep and shifted my head towards the windows beside my bed. The dawn sunlight was beginning to stream through the glass and warm up the bedroom. I shoved off the blankets and climbed out of bed to stare out the window.

The ocean waves rose and danced together before crashing against the sandy dunes. It caused the salty scent to catch on the light breeze and drift towards the small two storied cottage on the hill where I had been living for the past month with my sister Katie and her Muggle husband; Daniel.

I combed my fingers through my loose waves and stretched the sleep from my body feeling the thin chain around my neck jingle Marcus' ring. Placing my hand over it, I could almost pretend that he was here with me and if I closed my eyes, I could imagine his arms wrapped around me in a tight embrace.

I opened the window letting more of the summer breeze enter the bedroom and clear my thoughts. The final battle was drawing nearer and while the Order of the Phoenix had been working underground for the past six years, this past month had been full of training, not just physically but mentally. No one was interested in taking prisoners at this point it was shoot to kill.

"Nyssa?" I jumped with Katie's voice and turned to face my sister who now looked like a younger version of our mother, with her blonde hair cut to sit on her shoulders and faint worried lines appearing on her forehead. "You looked far away."

"I was," I rubbed my arms and then reached for the dressing gown lying across the end of the bed. "What's for breakfast?"

When she didn't answer, I looked at her noticing her blue eyes were focused on my stomach. I quickly pulled my singlet top down and pulled on the dressing gown to cover my scars. Every time Katie mentioned my years spent in prison I would change the subject, and her husband was just as eager to keep the topic upbeat usually saving me from answering by asking us about our years spent at Hogwarts.

"How can you love someone that does that to you?" She murmured lightly shaking her head as our eyes met.

"It's complicated Kat -"

"No it's not Nyssa!" She snapped finally able to release her anger. "Marcus tortured you, and killed your best friend! Nevertheless, you still love him. I don't understand it."

"I know you're angry -"

"I lost you for six years! When I heard Oliver was dead, I knew it would only be a matter of time before it was you. Do you know what that did to me?" She looked away as tears formed at the corners of her eyes. "I can't loose you to Marcus again, I won't let it happen."

"Kat," I reached for her hands and pulled her close so we could sit side by side on the edge of the bed. "In my heart I know he did those horrible things to keep himself and me safe. If any other Death Eater had caught me, I'd be dead by now." I flashed her a feeble smile. "Now I think back, I knew that night he came to save us that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. This war was the reason I met him and the reason we can't be together."

"But he killed Oliver!"

"I've done my grieving for Oliver. And for a time I thought I'd never forgive Marcus, but I have and I need you to understand that we love each other -"

"Nyssa -"

"That's enough Katie!" I stated. "We've got enough to think about without bringing up the past. I need you to trust me."

Eventually she rolled her eyes and sighed, her stubborn streak hadn't faded much in the years we had been parted. "I trust you." I broke our hands and hugged her tightly. "C'mon I made breakfast."

"Not Daniel?" She narrowed her gaze at me and swiftly rose from the bed. "What? He's a great cook!" She stalked out of the bedroom and I followed with a chuckle.

I pressed my back flat against the centuries old brick and mortar heaving for a breath while howls of pain echoed around me. My lungs struggled to breathe freely as the stench of smoke filled my nostrils and my eyes rimmed with tears as I looked through a crumbling window over the Hogwarts grounds and saw my former school in smoking ruins, with a large cloud formed into the Dark Mark hovering overhead.

I didn't know where Katie and Daniel were, we had been separated early in the battle in a haze of coloured stunning spells but her high pitch scream still echoed in my head as I clumsily wiped my nose on the sleeve of my shirt. The final battle was in play and I couldn't afford to loose my emotions.

I gripped my wand tightly and pushed myself off the wall walking round the corner to see a couple of Death Eaters torturing their victims. My pulse began to race causing my heart to thunder against my ribcage as I raise my wand and mouthed the curse sealing the fates of many people today.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The killing curse took out one Death Eater and made the other focus his attention on me. I glanced at their victims noticing their chests were still rising and falling with a breath and sent another killing curse in retaliation for his crime. I breathed out slowly as his body hit the concrete floor with a thud.

"CRUCIO!"

My body suddenly convulsed as a painful screamed ripped from between my lips. I fell to the ground staring up at Death Eater Dolohov as he gleefully tortured me. The pain crippled not only my body but also my senses causing my vision to blur as I continued to convulse violently.

The pain stopped as quickly as it had started and Dolohov coiled his dirty fingers round my neck easily drawing me to my feet. Looking into the vacant dark eyes of my parents' murderer all my memories and hatred came flooding back. I vainly tried to move but my body was weakened by the curse. Dolohov's heated breath covered my face while his facial hair scratched against my flesh as his lips pressed into my cheekbone.

"I remember breaking this bone." His lips vibrated as he chuckled. "I'm going to end your life, and then hunt down that pretty little sister of yours…" I thrashed in his grasp despite the pain it caused me. "And then I'll kill her too." He threw me onto his shoulder and stalked along the corridor.

He carried me into an empty classroom kicking the door closed behind him before setting me down on a table. I curled my fingers into a tight fist and rammed it into his stomach. Dolohov groaned and double over leaving me the chance to roll off the table, I heaved for a breath glancing beneath the table where his wand laid. I quickly grabbed it and began moving on my hands and knees towards the door when his voice broke through my determination.

"Your mother begged me not to kill her!" I reached for the nearest chair and slowly dragged myself upright keeping his wand tucked just behind my side and out of sight. "The stupid bitch cried for ages -"

"Don't you dare talk about my mother!" I spat only making his grin grow wider.

"Your daddy wasn't any better, some man -"

My arm holding the wand shot out from my side as I screamed, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Dolohov's body fell to the ground and I slumped into the chair letting his wand slip from my grasp and clatter against the ground. My personal vendetta was finally over, I had dreamed of this moment since I was eighteen and while my dreams portrayed my parents coming back to life it was a sad reminder of how cruel life was. I reached for my necklace and curled my fingers round the cool metal of ring and closed my eyes wishing for Marcus.

I jumped as the classroom door suddenly flew open but before I could reach for the wand Marcus stalked in with his own wand raised high. His grey eyes scanned the room and focused upon me as I rose to my feet forcing a feeble smile. I walked over and curled my arms round his waist, burying my face in his shirt feeling the fast beat of heart against my temple begin to slow.

"I'm sorry." He whispered hugging me tightly and kissing my head.

"I'm okay."

"I've been looking for you all day, and then I saw Dolohov curse you…what if I hadn't followed him?" He mumbled causing me to lean back and shake my head.

"Don't think like that Marcus -"

He cupped my cheek with a hand and I watched his eyelids fill with tears. "I never regretted the night I saved you; I've wasted so much time being scared…" I shifted my head slightly so my lips pressed against his hand. "I can't loose you again Nyssa!"

My arms uncoiled from around his waist so my hands could wipe the tears mixing with the soot and dirt from battle. "Shh, we're going to be just fine Marcus."

"Together?" I nodded combing my fingers back through his black hair. "I'm not worth it."

I smiled pressing my lips into the corner of his mouth. "I think you are, forever and always."

The corners of his lips curved against mine as he spoke, "So you'll marry me then?"

"Of course I will."

He held me close as we kissed and when we parted he pulled my wand from his pocket. "Let's help our friends and end this battle." I nodded taking my wand into one hand and placed the other in his hand letting him guide me form the classroom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - **The last Chapter is done and dusted. Thanks for reading.


	6. Happily Ever After

**A/N - **This is the last chapter so thank you to everyone that's been following since the beginning!

* * *

><p><strong>6 - Happily Ever After<strong>

**Marcus.**

My family's seaside shack now looked like a real home after Nyssa and Katie's week long decoration mission. But it brought a smile to my face as I stood on a sand dune nearby and watched the party guest mingle beneath the summer sunset. I glanced out over the ocean and sighed. This moment seemed a lifetime in the making but it was finally here and the future was unclear.

"Deep thoughts Mr. Flint?"

I flashed Nyssa a smile as she came up beside me carefully holding up her silky wedding dress above the sand with her brown waves loose and falling around her radiant face. She wrapped an arm round my waist and kissed my cheek.

"My thoughts are only of you Mrs. Flint."

She grinned. "I love how those two words sound together."

"Me too." I kissed her temple. "Remember the day we sat here?"

"Yes, you told me you had a crush on me at school." She chuckled. "Katie thought you were easy on the eyes too!"

I laughed. "She'll kill you for telling me that."

Her brown eyes were lit up in amusement as she shook her head. "I don't think so; she'll need me to baby-sit." I stopped laughing and she nodded. "She told me this morning, she's due in November."

"That's great!"

"It is, but I was thinking we should give our future niece or nephew a friend to play with." She raised her eyebrows at me and I curled my arms around her waist pulling her against my chest liking the way we fit so perfectly together.

"You think we'll be good parents?"

She brushed her lips lightly over mine. "I think so; we're ready for our next adventure together."


End file.
